ucberkeleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted House Attractions near UC Berkeley
'Fear Overload: Eternal Nightmare Haunted House Attractions' Are you ready to experience true fear? With TWO unique Haunted Attractions, we will bring your worst nightmare to life! With over 27 years of combined haunting experience, our lead design team is highly distinguished for our prestigious and thrilling attractions. Join us this October in San Leandro at the Bayfair Mall for the most frightening experience of your life! Location: 15555 E 14th St San Leandro, Ca 94578 Dates & Times: ''' For our 2010 season, we are open on: Oct 8-9 7pm-midnight Oct 10 7pm-10pm Oct 14 7pm-10pm Oct 15-16 7pm-midnight Oct 17 7pm-10pm Oct 21 7pm-10pm Oct 22-23 7pm-midnight Oct 24-28 7pm-10pm Oct 29-31 7pm-midnight '''Tickets: Tickets can be purchased online at www.fearoverload.com or cash only at the door. VIP tickets can be bought to skip the possibly long lines. Website: www.fearoverload.com Contact: (510)730-2221 info@fearoverload.com The 2010 Haunts (You get 2 haunted houses for the price of one!): You will be plunged into darkness as we force you to explore numerous horrific scenes and walk carefully down endless pitch-black narrow hallways. Our haunts has been overrun by its inmates who now lurk around every corner! Psychotic serial killers and savage mutated zombies hide and wait in silence for the perfect time to strike their victims and torment anyone who crosses their paths. Their goal is to shock, terrorize, and paralyze you. Now you have a chance to experience the true fear by walking through our living haunts. If you choose to enter, you will forever remember what lies waiting behind these walls. We dare you come experience this new dimension of fear. How our haunted attractions are DIFFERENT: 1. No "cheap scares" - Yes, we have also seen those terrible horror movies and walked through our fair share of haunts. The problem is these days that many haunts use mostly "cheap scares" involving only loud noises or scaring patrons from the front. Here at FearOverload we do things differently. We work hard to make your blood boil deep inside you by attacking every possible fear and exploiting as many senses as possible. We scare you from all angles and you will NOT be safe from fear even if you are standing in the middle of your group. 2. No forced guided tours - We feel that a tour guide in a haunted house is not very scary. Since we are a high thrill haunted attraction, we encourage you and your friends to adventure through at your own pace in groups of 2 to 6 people. Trust us - this makes it a much more frightening experience - maybe even a little too frightening! 3. Extraordinary Quality and Detail - We take pride in every square inch of our haunt which is painted and detailed to perfection. We will not let anything bring you back to reality; you will be thrown into the horrifying world of the unknown. We create each room and hallway with intricate props and settings to exploit every fear and make you cringe in terror and shock. It will be an unforgettable experience to DIE for.